1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to key button mechanisms, particularly to a key button mechanism used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones may have housings that receive printed circuit boards (PCBs). The mobile phone usually includes a key button mechanism such as imaging key button mechanism or a volume control key button mechanism on the side of the housing for a convenient control of the mobile phone. However, the key button mechanism can be complex in structure and not easy to use.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement in the art.